Pushing 50
by Saki20
Summary: Murdoc turns 45 and he thinks it's just another day in his life.


**Today is the Bass Slayer's birthday and he's now 45. He's getting to be an old man...Naw he's still young.  
><strong>

**I don't own Gorillaz, Damon and Jamie do.**

**Araiya (c) Me and Taiya (c) my BFF Tiffany**

* * *

><p><strong>Pushing 50<strong>

**The night before...**

"_Russ you've everything in order right?"_

"_Yeah. Everyone should be arriving at the island by sunset tomorrow. The Evangelist and I will put up the stage while all of you are in bed"_

"_Good."_

"_This was the easy part. Now how are we going to keep Murdoc from that side of the island?"_

"_I've got that covered. I told him that I wanted to go to the mainland because I wanted to go shopping so he won't even be on the island."_

"_Nice plan Rei."_

"_Thanks."_

_The five members split up and went to bed, except for Russel. Hopefully everything would go off without a hitch tomorrow night._

* * *

><p>Morning came and Murdoc slowly woke up. He picked up his cell from the bedside table and turned it on. The date and time on the phone said <em>9:30, Monday 6<em>_th__ June 2011. _Today was his 45th birthday, but to him it was just another day. Nobody ever celebrated his birthday when he was a kid and even in his adult life. When it came around he'd just drink until he couldn't drink anymore and this year wouldn't be any different. Well, maybe it would be a bit different. He turned his head to the left and looked at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled. The woman next to him had captured his heart and loved him for who he was as a person. He reached out and stroked her hair. That made her stir and open her eyes.

"Happy Birthday baby." Araiya pulled herself closer to Murdoc and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

After showering and dressing, they both went down to the kitchen and found Russel at the stove cooking and 2D and Taiya sitting at the table playing tic-tac-toe on 2D's iPad.

"Morning all." Araiya sat next to Taiya.

"Morning Rei."

"Good mornin' lil' love."

"Morning Rei."

Murdoc sat down in his usual seat which was the head of the table and clear his throat.

"That's right, Happy Birthday Mudz."

" 'Appy Burfday Murdoc." 2D grinned at the bassist.

"Happy Birthday. How old are you again?"

"You just said it Tai, he's old. An old man." Russel chuckled as he was turning over some sausages.

"Shut it Lards."

"I don't fink Murdoc is old."

"For once faceache you've said something smart."

"Really Murdoc, how old are you?" Taiya leaned forward in her seat grinning.

"If you must know bunnyache, I'm 45 now."

"Guess that's not so old."

"He's pushin' 50." Russel took the cooked meat out of the frying pan and sat them in a plat then poured the pancake batter into the pancake maker that was sitting on the counter. "What are we gonna do when you reach 50?"

"Nothing but just wish me a happy birthday and keep your mouth shut. No over the hill jokes or anything."

The other three laughed and Noodle came into the kitchen.

"Ohayō everyone and Happy Birthday Murdoc-sama." She walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek then sat down at the table.

After breakfast Araiya and Murdoc prepared to leave for the main land and everyone was standing on the pier.

"We should be back by sunset." Araiya tossed her messenger bag into the plane as Murdoc started it up. She then got in and Murdoc took off.

"We've got the rest of the day to finish preparing everything." Noodle watched the plane until it became a tiny speck in the sky. The others nodded and went to do their jobs.

When Murdoc and Araiya arrived in Puerto Rico, Araiya decided to buy her boyfriend lunch so they went to a small popular restaurant. Murdoc was sitting back in his chair sipping from a bottle of beer and looking out towards the sea.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You don't sound okay. What's wrong?"

"Maybe the others are right. I'm getting old."

"They were just teasing you, they didn't mean it."

"I know but there is a bit of truth to it. My hair's completely gray and I kinda look old."

"You look fine to me and your hair's that really dark gray where people might still think it's jet black. I don't think you're old."

"Thanks luv." Murdoc smiled at Rei. "But one thing is really true, I am pushing 50." After eating and paying for the bill, the couple went shopping. Both of them bought clothes for themselves and decided to change into them after purchasing. Murdoc was wearing a purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, denim jeans, and his boots while Araiya was wearing a gray leopard tank, a blue jean skirt, and a pair of white beach bum flats. After a few more hours of just wondering in and out of shops and watching street performers, Araiya looked at her watch and saw that it was time to head back to the Point Nemo. She and Murdoc walked back to the beach and got back into the jetty and took off.

"When we get home, I'll give you the best birthday present ever."

"You mean birthday sex?" Murodc smiled coyly.

"Uh-huh." Araiya returned Murdoc's smile with a seductive one.

Back on the island, everything was ready and all the guests had arrived. The people who had came were all the collaborators from all three albums, Damon, and Jamie. Damon and Noodle were on the lookout for the returning plane.

"So when are you all going to come back to Essex?" Damon looked down at the guitarist.

"I do not know. We can't go back to Kong because it is gone so right now this is our home." Noodle looked up at him. "But we will be back someday." She spotted a speck int the sky and raised the binoculars to her eyes and watched the plane come closer. "They're back."

She and Damon went to tell the others.

The jetty landed and Murodc steered it close to the dock. He and Araiya got out and went into the house to put their things away.

"Hm, I wonder where the others are."

"Who cares. Let's get down to business." Murdoc wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and pulled her close. He began to kiss her, but the lift sounded and Noodle came into view.

"Murdoc-sama, I have something to show you. It's really important."

Murdoc let go of his girlfriend and sighed. "What is it?"

"Come and see. Russel-sama and Stu-sama were just as confused as I was when I showed it to them. I think you'd be interested in it to Rei-sama."

The three got into the lift and went down to the entrance where Murdoc and Araiya followed Noodle to the east side of the island. When they reached it everybody jumped out from their hiding spot.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURDOC!" Multicolored confetti and streamers were thrown at him. A big red and black banner saying "Happy 45th Birthday" was strewn across the top of the stage that was set up. Murdoc looked around and a smirk appeared on his face. Araiya came up to him and put a jeweled gold crown on top of his head and led him to the stage where a throne like seat was waiting for him to sit on. "Happy birthday baby." Araiya kissed him on the lips.

Murdoc had to admit, even though he wouldn't do it out aloud, that he was happy that his band, his family threw this party for him. To him, it showed that despite all the crap he's put them through, they still had never abandoned him, and he was very grateful for that.

The tiki bar and the surrounding plastic palm trees had lights on them and were blinking on and off in a fancy pattern. Snoop Dogg and 2D preformed 'Somethin' Like This Night' which made just about everybody get up and dance, and afterward 'Murdoc Is God was sung as well. Araiya had changed into a skimpy leather outfit with matching spiked choker and bracelets, stilettos, and she played with her white flying V bass guitar for the occasion. Dave who had taken up photography after he left the island, walked around and took pictures of everyone having a good time. Presents were given and the cutting of the cake happened. Russel baked Murdoc a triple layer Devil's Food Cake with red velvet frosting and 'Happy Birthday' was sung. Naturally the booze flowed and all the people on that pink island got wasted, especially nobody more than Murdoc. Instead of acting like the mean drunk that everyone was accustom too, he became a happy drunk that night.

In true Gorillaz form, they partied until the morning light and Murdoc didn't feel like he was pushing 50.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday Murdoc!<strong>


End file.
